Pinch valves are used in for example different kinds of systems where fluids are transported, for example in chemical industries, medicine industries and food industries. They are normally used together with flexible tubes such that a tube can be provided in a pinch valve and be in a non pinched position where for example fluid can flow through the tube and in a pinched position where the tube is compressed such that no fluid can flow through the tube.
In the non pinched position, hereafter also called the open position, there can be a problem that tubes escape out from the pinch valve, especially when comparably small tubes are used. One kind of pinch valve has been proposed where a tube holding room is provided in the form of a L or J, i.e. with a bend, into which the tube should be fitted. One such model is the “model 934 pneumatic pinch valve” from ACRO (see website for ACRO). This kind of pinch valve requires often that the tube is compressed during the insertion and furthermore the bend in the tube holding room makes it more difficult to clean. Pinch valves are often used in fluid systems where cleaning and disinfection is very important.